


The Diabolical Mess

by kitkat2010



Series: The Diabolical Mess [1]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, gdc-fandom, 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bottom!LWJ, M/M, evilWWX, top!wwx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2010/pseuds/kitkat2010
Summary: The Yiling Patriarch, the master of demonic cultivation, is known for his sinister deeds. Hidden deep inside the Demon Slumbering Cave, he awaits there, perfecting his methods of causing havoc across the lands. Common folk fear him. Sects want him dead.Yet there is one man who still believes there is good within the Yiling Patriarch's heart. That one man sets out to seek the truth... and finds himself in the dreadful clutches of that immoral being.





	The Diabolical Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you do not like the idea of top!WWX, please DO NOT READ!
> 
> This series is about evil Yiling Patriarch Wei Wuxian and how Lan Wangji gets enthralled by him.
> 
> topWWX/bottomLWJ
> 
> Also, I have comments on review but please feel free to comment! I will approve them as I get to them. :)

Yunmeng (Chapter 71)

Lan Wangji stood, poised and unmoving. He’d seen Wei Wuxian like this countless times – the man surely liked his liquor. After being offered a cup of wine himself, Lan Wangji debated whether to accompany him to drink or not.

  
He might need it after he spoke this line, but decided against breaking his own Lan Sect rules. “Return to Gusu with me.” The words poured from his lips. Those same words he’d asked Wei Wuxian before.

  
He expected the same answer.

  
“Lan Zhan, I’ve heard this before. My answer won’t be any different.”

There was that familiar pang in his stomach. He nodded; he expected that answer.

  
“Tell me why,” Wei Wuxian said, surprisingly. “Tell me why, and perhaps I’ll consider it.”

  
Was it... possible? Would he return to Gusu with him, at last?

  
“I can help you.” Lan Wangji grasped the hilt of his sword. “The demon path, it damages the mind and—“

  
“Stop there.” Wei Wuxian crossed his arms, shaking his head. “It’s the same reason as before. And what if I say it doesn’t? How could you help prevent it from doing something it hasn’t done, yet.”

  
“Wei Ying.”

  
Wei Wuxian held up a finger against his lips. “Lan Zhan. I don’t believe this is the only reason. Why would you want to take me to Gusu when you know your Sect is against all things evil? Your very own Lan Qiren, what would he do if he had knowledge of my stay there?”

  
Aches coursed through his fingers. Lan Wangji was gripping his sword so tight, his fingers were as white as the hilt.

  
“Is that the only reason? Or is there more?” Wei Wuxian smiled, deviously. “The real reason...”

  
The _real_ reason? There was one? He swallowed it down – the real reason. He’d never admit it. The kiss on Phoenix Mountain, his fantasies and dreams, and his recent studies of art that was forbidden in his Sect. His lips tingled just remembering how he had captured those lips that day – the sun was high, the breeze gentle. There was no one else around, just them... like nature had called to him... he couldn’t stop himself.

  
“Won’t you tell me?” Wei Wuxian tipped his head. “Fine. Let’s see just what it takes to get the secret out of you.” He raised Chenqing to his lips.

  
Lan Wangji’s heart beat skipped for a moment.

  
A shrill tune played from the flute, an alarming and frightening refrain, yet somehow delightful. As the first few notes sounded, a rattling of chains echoed in the otherwise silent room. Black and rusted, the spiritual chains were made of dark, resentful energy. They bolted out from the wall behind Wei Wuxian, wrapping themselves around Lan Wangji’s wrists.

  
The jolt caused him to drop Bichen to the floor—his fingers still hurt as he now clenched his fists together and pulled on the chains, trying to free himself.  
“What is this?”

  
“Calm down. It’s just a test.” Wei Wuxian lowered Chenqing and stepped forward. He swooped down and picked up Bichen. “Will you tell me now, the real reason you want me to return to Gusu with you?”

  
Lan Wangji pursed his lips. He’d never tell the truth... “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

  
“Me?” Wei Wuxian laughed. “And why is it you suddenly care what happens to me?”

  
“Wei Ying!”

  
“Lan Zhan, just answer the question!” Wei Wuxian stomped his foot. “Why do you want me to go to Gusu with you?!”

  
With a sigh, Lan Wangji lowered his head. “I...”

  
“Yes?” Wei Wuxian leaned in closer.

  
“I... told you why.”

  
“You did?” Wei Wuxian stepped around him, eyeing him up. He leaned in close to his ear. “To help me? To save me?”

  
A quiver ran through Lan Wangji’s legs. It was suddenly hot in the room, despite a cool autumn breeze flowing steadily past the fabric curtains, making them flutter and flap.

“I told you already, I do not need salvation.”

  
“N-not now.” Lan Wangji steadied himself. “But later. Something may happen.”

  
“No.”

  
Something firm brushed across his neck. Wei Wuxian had reached out with the tip of Chenqing, forcing Lan Wangji’s head up to look at him.  
“There is something else,” Wei Wuxian said. “Tell me.”

  
Lan Wangji glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He had to stay composed but found it increasingly difficult—the man he loved was _this_ close to him, a fiendish smile on his lips, whispering in his ear...

  
“Will you speak?” Wei Wuxian pressed deeper into his throat with Chenqing, as he tried to swallow. “Lan Zhan,” he whispered, almost breaking Lan Wangji’s resolve. “You’re trembling.”

  
Was he trembling? He straightened his spine. “Let me go.” He ordered, pulling on the spiritual chains once more.

  
“Then, will you tell me?”

  
Lan Wangji sighed. He... couldn’t.

  
A moment of silence was the answer. Wei Wuxian stepped away once more, tapping Chenqing on his palm. “Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan. What am I going to do with you? I know there’s another reason, and you’re as silent as the dead.” He turned around, his eyes wide with a thought. “The dead...” He chuckled. “Maybe they could help, huh?”

  
For a second time, Wei Wuxian raised Chenqing to his lips. The shriek from the flute was different this time, with only a couple of notes. Harsh laughter filtered through the air as the same two ghostly women from earlier appeared before him.

  
“Master...” They screeched, tattered dresses drooping from their boney bodies.

  
Wei Wuxian nodded toward the restrained Lan Wangji. “Strip him of everything. And don’t be gentle.”

  
_What?_ “Wei Ying!”

  
The women cackled and replied, “Yes, master.”

  
They weaved their way toward Lan Wangji and did exactly as instructed. First, his long overcoat was stripped away; the women tearing away at the sleeves to clear the chains still securing his wrists.

  
Lan Wangji struggled and tugged on his restraints. “Stop! Don’t do this! Wei Ying, tell them!”

  
“If you keep resisting like that, Lan Zhan, you’ll hurt yourself.”

  
Lan Wangji couldn’t help but try to loosen the chains himself. As strong as he was, he should be able to break them. But these chains weren’t normal, they were made of powerful resentful energy. The more he jerked, the more the chains would burn his skin underneath. Red streaks gathered around each chain link. There was absolutely no way he could physically get himself free. The only way was...

  
Fabric dropped to the floor, piece by piece. The ghost women circled around him until there was nothing left. The cool breeze nipped at his naked skin.

  
“Ah, Lan Zhan. I must say, I have always found you quite handsome.” Wei Wuxian wore that devious smile all too well. “It was years ago, but remember the cold spring?”

  
A gasp left Lan Wangji lips. Back then, they were both different.

  
Wei Wuxian tapped his flute against his palm, gazing up and down at Lan Wangji’s nude form. “Even then, you were cute.”

  
_He was... cute?_ As much as he wanted to smile at the thought that Wei Wuxian found him handsome, he couldn’t. The two ghost women stood by Wei Wuxian’s side, laughing and nodding in agreement.

  
“What should we do now, master?” One of them shrieked.

  
The smile left Wei Wuxian’s lips as the question was asked. He snapped his fingers. “Leave us!”

  
Both women grumbled. “But...”

  
“Now!”

  
_There_ was the lack of control Lan Wangji always worried about. Even small things like those hellish women disobeying their master meant that he didn’t have full control over such demonic powers.

  
Although the women disappeared as commanded, it was only a matter of time before Wei Wuxian lost full control over things. If only...

  
“What is it?” Wei Wuxian narrowed his brows.

  
Lan Wangji lowered his eyes to the floor below. This man standing before him was no longer the Wei Wuxian from back _then_. Of course, not. But he wasn’t the same person he’d kissed back on Phoenix Mountain, either.

  
This man... terrified him!

  
“You know, Lan Zhan, the less you speak, the more I torture. Is it cold in here? You’re trembling so much.” Wei Wuxian stepped closer.

  
Was it cold? Lan Wangji couldn’t really feel the temperature anymore. He’d been immersed in a cold sweat since the chains had wrapped themselves around his wrists.  
“You should just tell me the _real_ reason you want me to return to Gusu with you.” Wei Wuxian stood in front of him now, annoyingly tapping Chenqing on his palm.

  
“There’s no real reason...” Lan Wangji forced his lips to move.

  
“Really? Tell me, Lan Zhan, you seem quite... intrigued by me. I mean, you’re always around when I am. Always hanging out by my side, trying to help me. Why? We’re not friends, are we? I mean, I always thought we could be someday but you were always set on pushing me away. So why are you always coming around?”

  
“There’s... no real reason...” Lan Wangji repeated.

  
“Oh? You just like to follow me, huh?” Wei Wuxian scratched his nose, deep in thought. “There’s really no reason to follow me like a lost rabbit, unless....” He raised a brow.

  
Lan Wangji held his ground. Wei Wuxian leaned in, hot breath on his chin. “Lan Zhan, do you... like me?”

  
Thunder crashed outside and a steady, hard rain poured onto the ground. The wind suddenly whipped the curtains into shreds.

  
His secret was revealed. The precious reason he was always stalking Wei Wuxian had finally come to light. Not in the way he’d hoped it would. He pursed his lips and hardened his glare, not wanting to admit it.

  
“If you don’t like me, then why?”

  
Rain battered inside the small room, wetting the old wooden floor. Lan Wangji couldn’t contain his trembling, yet he was still not going to conform to the Yiling Patriarch’s ways.

  
Wei Wuxian snarled. “Nevermind! Hanguang-jun, the more silent you are, the more I'll torture!”

  
He laid Chenqing to his lips once more. Another shrill melody, like the first, came weaving out from the flute like a powerful force. Chains rattled again. A second set of black spiritual chains jutted out from the wall, wrapping themselves around Lan Wangji’s ankles.

  
The resentful energy this time was strong enough to scorch his skin, almost like it was on fire. Lan Wangji sucked in a painful scream, letting out a muffled huff instead. He knew from before, if he tried to struggle, the energy would burn longer and stronger. So he let it capture him.

  
No, this wasn’t the same Wei Ying from back then. This was Yiling Patriarch Wei Wuxian, master of demonic cultivation. An evil so malicious, that just one man, this man in front of him, couldn’t contain it all. This man, Wei Wuxian, was...

More gorgeous than ever wielding such iniquity.

The tune played louder and more unsteady. Once the chains were securely wrapped around Lan Wangji’s ankles, they went taut and steady. The ones around his wrists also tightened.

  
Something else wiggled out of the wall from behind Wei Wuxian. Black, wispy tentacle-like creatures made of demonic energy squirmed their way toward Lan Wangji. He couldn’t contain his fear any longer… what in the world were those things?

  
As they drew closer, he desperately thought of a way out of this mess. Anything would do, he wasn’t completely helpless, except… He glanced at Wei Wuxian and the smile, though deviously wicked, spread out on his lips. He’d do anything to make him smile. Anything to please _him_!

  
He stood, allowing the tentacle wisps to wrapped around his waist. They tickled as they stretched out along his skin, sending quivers down his spine and through his legs. It was almost like… they were trying to arouse him!

  
With a sudden high note from Chenqing, Lan Wangji was jerked back by the force of the demonic energy. He tried to drag his heels against the floor, tried to pull against the power of the chains but his back hit the front of a small wooden divan on the side of the room.

  
The tentacle wisps held securely onto his waist, making sure he didn’t fall.

  
He groaned in pain as the chains continued to push him against the sofa, slicing his skin open. Each note from Chenqing was fiercer and fiercer than before. The gleam in Wei Wuxian’s eyes drew redder like the blood now dripping to the floor.

  
At last, with one last powerful note, the chains stopped their agonizing pull and left Lan Wangji spread open and hanging in front of the divan. His ass barely grazing the hard cushioned seat. He was sat awkwardly, his most private parts shown completely to the Yiling Patriarch who took in such sight with delight on his face.

  
“Still won’t answer?” Wei Wuxian laughed.

  
What did he even want to know?

  
“Of course, you won’t.” Wei Wuxian tucked Chenqing on his side and slipped off his dark overcoat, tossing it on the floor. He stepped forward, laughing. “Yes, Lan Zhan. This position is just perfect for you.”

  
“W-Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji yelled, despite the loud thrumming of his heartbeat in his ears. “Don’t...”

  
“What do you think I’m going to do?” Wei Wuxian stalked towards him. “What would you do if these roles were reversed?” He stopped at Lan Wangji’s side and slid two fingers down his naked chest. “Would you... take advantage of the situation?”

  
Lan Wangji tensed even more. Those fingers were exploring further down his body, to his abdomen, to his hips, his legs. Even if he were to take advantage, he’d never do something like _this_!

  
“Do you like it?” Wei Wuxian asked. “Being tortured like this?” Kneeling down, Wei Wuxian leaned in and whispered a hot breath against Lan Wangji’s ear, “You’d have done something by now if you didn’t.”

  
At last, Lan Wangji glanced up at Wei Wuxian and opened his trembling lips. “What should I do?”

  
Wei Wuxian stroked the side of his hair, almost lovingly, like a madman. “Tell me... do you like this?”

  
“N-n-no...”

  
“Then, will you answer me? The real reason why you want me to go to Gusu with you?”

  
The thought niggled at the back of Lan Wangji’s mind “_kiss him_” but he dare not do nor say it. Instead, he remained silent and stoic.

  
Wei Wuxian nodded. “As expected of you, Hanguang-jun.” He crawled away from Lan Wangji’s side. “Hmm, what more can I do? It’s almost as if you want me to torture you. Perhaps...” He glanced back at the naked body held motionless by the strong, metal chains.

  
“Fine, then. Don’t speak! Nod if you must.” He settled himself between Lan Wangji’s legs. “Have you ever been with a woman?”

  
Lan Wangji’s stomach clenched. His eyes were drawn wide, staring at Wei Wuxian’s next move in an odd mix of fear and anticipation.

  
“Of course, you have. What woman wouldn’t want to be with you?” Wei Wuxian ran his fingers around Lan Wangji’s thighs. “Then, have you ever been with a man?”

  
There was something about that question that made him go taut. He yanked and pulled on the chains, again, knowing they wouldn’t budge.

  
“Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Lan Zhan. I won’t do anything... Unless... You have?” Wei Wuxian continued to tickle Lan Wangji’s inner thigh, exploring ever so slowly towards his quivering length. “Have you?”

  
“Never!”

  
“Oh, so you can speak!”

  
A hot flush bloomed across his entire body, starting from where Wei Wuxian’s fingers were still touching and spreading to his legs, arms, chest, and face. He stifled a groan, biting on his bottom lip.

  
Wei Wuxian moved his fingers up to Lan Wangji’s cock and grasped hold. “Then, a woman...” The first stroke sent Lan Wangji spiraling into a wave of emotion. “Would do this, right?”

  
It was clear he’d never had experience, but neither did Lan Wangji. Still, with the way Wei Wuxian was teasing him like this, it wouldn’t be long until the rising tide overcame him. Lan Wangji gasped aloud, losing all train of thought. His crush was doing this. This one thing he’d never thought would happen.

  
Yet, as soon as it began, Wei Wuxian took his hand away. “You’re enjoying that too much. It’s not torture.” He tipped his head. “Come on, Hanguang-jun, will you tell me the truth, now?”

  
Lan Wangji glanced at him, his vision hazy with tears in his eyes. “T-truth?”

  
“Yes! Or did you forget?”

  
Like before, Lan Wangji pursed his lips shut. He wasn’t even sure what was going on anymore. Why did his back ache this badly, and why was there a cooling sensation there, as if blood had been drying on his skin? Why was there a burning under his wrists, his ankles, and his groin? ... Wei Ying was...

  
“Ah, Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan. Fine!” Wei Wuxian took in the sight of Lan Wangji spread out before him. “Tell me this, then. If two men were together, would they...”

  
Lan Wangji shut his eyes tight as something pressed against his bottom. _That_ place...

  
“Do this...?”

  
Those were the last two words he understood before _that_ something went deep inside of him. Lan Wangji’s entire body arched, his breath catching in his throat. What the hell was Wei Wuxian doing to him? This... this was something like he’d read in a pornography collection. He’d never thought this would happen to him, though. No, this couldn’t be happening to him!

  
It hurt... But... It felt strangely pleasurable. He was groaning. Gasping. The _thing_ inside him rocked back and forth, then grew bigger. More painful. More enjoyable?  
It grazed along a particularly sensitive area inside of him, and Lan Wangji’s body jumped again, this time his muscles going taut to the sensation. He tried to open his eyes, wanting to know what _that_ was, but wetness blocked his vision and he couldn’t wipe it away. Was he crying?

  
“... Lan Zhan, you...”

  
Was Wei Wuxian speaking? He wasn’t quite sure, anymore.

  
“So handsome...”

  
_ There_ was the familiar voice once more. Lan Wangji let out a gasp, needing the air to fill his lungs, wanting to hear the voice again.

  
The thing inside him moved away, and there was a rustling of clothes. Opening his eyes, he saw the hazy vision of Wei Wuxian slipping the top of his hanfu away from his shoulders. Lan Wangji wanted to wipe away the moisture from his eyes to gaze at the beauty in front of him, but he couldn’t. He kept blinking, instead.

  
Wei Wuxian let his top fall to the ground. He stood and slowly, majestically pulled his trousers down to his knees, revealing his rock-hard cock.

  
“It’s... hot in here, Lan Zhan,” he breathed, his cheeks apple red. His whole face dripped sweat. “It’s making me...”

  
He knelt down between Lan Wangji’s legs once more and scooted closer. “I... I should admit,” Wei Wuxian whispered. “I've lied to you. I’ve... never actually been with a woman, but...” Grasping Lan Wangji’s legs, he pressed the tip of himself against Lan Wangji’s tightness.

  
“W-Wei...” Lan Wangji gasped.

  
Wei Wuxian pressed deep, burying himself within the confines of Lan Wangji’s heat. Both men gasped and struggled to breathe, the room filled with stifled breaths and moans.

  
There was no fighting it anymore. Lan Wangji’s lips hung open, his head dipped back rubbing against the back cushion of the divan each time Wei Wuxian rocked forward. The pressure, the sensation. It ached, but it was intensely pleasant. He couldn’t think anymore. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

  
“Yes!” Lan Wangji hollered, breathlessly. “Yes, Wei Ying!”

  
Wei Wuxian stopped, balls deep inside. “What?”

  
Lan Wangji bent his body forward as far as it would go, gazing straight at Wei Wuxian. “Come. Back to Gusu with me, because... I—“

  
“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian pushed deeper, causing him to gasp. “You’re finally telling me the truth?”

  
“Yes!” Tears streamed down Lan Wangji’s cheeks. “Yes. Yes, I... like you. I...”

  
Wei Wuxian furrowed his brows, a devious smile lifting up his lips. “You like it when I do this to you?” He rocked into Lan Wangji, fingernails gripping into his thighs, drawing blood. “You like this kind of torture?”

  
Frantic breaths escaped Lan Wangji’s lungs. He did like it, but he’d always thought it’d be different. Yet, any way he could share time with Wei Wuxian, it didn’t matter if they were fighting or if he was being _tortured_. He just wanted to be with the man he loved.

  
“Y-yes!”

  
Laughter filled the room. “You...” Wei Wuxian nodded. “Let’s finish this then, huh?”

  
He sped his pace, thrusting deep inside Lan Wangji. It wouldn’t be long for either of them; the rising tide was already hovering ever so closely. Maybe next time, they could hold each other?

  
A hot fluid filled Lan Wangji first, as Wei Wuxian moaned out in pleasure. Just the thought, the feeling of being packed with Yiling Patriarch’s seed made Lan Wangji spill his own over the top of his shuddering cock.

  
He couldn’t quite remember what happened next...

***

  
The loud din of the crowd outside echoed throughout the small room. Wei Wuxian’s eyes fluttered open to the bright light of day shining down, reflecting off a decorative metal pot. Morning already?

  
He popped up off the floor, his neck and back aching from his odd sleep position. And… from something else?

  
“L-Lan Zhan?” He glanced around the room.

  
Lan Wangji was long gone.

  
Grabbing his temples, the hangover from too much wine took over. But something else niggled at the back of his mind. “What the hell…?”

  
A sudden flashback of last night’s deed replayed through his memories. The black chains made from resentful energy. The demonic wisps. The ghostly women. The surely frightened, yet always stoic Hanguang-jun. He did _that_?!

  
Wei Wuxian picked himself off the floor, stumbling over his own feet toward the open window. The floor was still wet from the storm, his shoes sloshing over the damaged wooden floor in one area as he made his way. Grabbing hold of the torn curtains, he steadied himself and looked out at the village.

  
Folks made their way to various markets and sellers, moving at their usual pace. It was just another normal day outside. But something didn’t feel quite right in Wei Wuxian’s heart. Since escaping to Burial Mound with the remaining Wen members, he never felt like the same person he’d been before. Perhaps it was the rumors about how awful the Yiling Patriarch was? Or maybe it was that he’d barely go outside, spending most of his days in his dark cave, studying and practicing and making little things to help him cultivate demonic energy.

  
Still, he did something wrong to Lan Wangji last night. Something very, very wrong.

  
He shook his head, then something else came into his thoughts.

  
Although he did all of _that_, why didn’t Lan Wangji fight back? Despite taking away Bichen, he could have controlled his sword with a simple snap of the fingers, right? If not using Bichen to break the evil chains, he could have used the Qin spell with a wave of his hand… Correct?

  
There were so many things Lan Wangji could have done last night to escape Wei Wuxian’s clutches. So why didn’t he?

  
“_Yes. Yes, I... like you. I..._” The gasps from Lan Wangji’s mouth last night said enough.

  
Wei Wuxian eased a breath. “Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan. So you really do like me?”


End file.
